New Types of War
by Buchkatze
Summary: What can I say about it? Its Cagallis turn to be a bit more than just human and how it changes quite a few things. For those interest I warn you, it probably wont be Athrun/Cagalli, but there will be Kira/Lacus.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Own nothing, but the plot at the moment, but that might change **

**There are quite a few discussions if Cagalli has got something from being the sister of Kira, the ultimate coordinator. Personally I would say no. As I understood it their father was quite the ass and tore his son-to-be out of his wife, but him into a metal womb and then changed him into the ultimate coordinator. So the only thing Cagalli got out of the thing is nothing at best and being weakened at worst. Though its what I think happens in cannon, its not what I want to happen in my story, instead I tweak the whole thing a little. (Little. Much. I always confuse those two, so you decide how little, äh much, ah- Oh, forget it.)**

**So let say Ulen Hibiki is an overambitious amoral scientist, after all he did took Kira against his wife's wish from her and stated that he was only his son, basically stealing the child. If I were such a man and I saw that my free research object factory, äh, wife I mean, made me two test subjects instead of one I think it as a waste not to use that extra one to. **

**As you may know is that Al Da Flaga, a unlikeable person himself, to asked in exchange for a few shiny credits a clone of himself at that time. The reason for this are not comprehensible to a nice guy like me, thought it has something to do with spatial awareness and his son being tainted by his wife. As we all probably know how those clones turned out he should have asked himself if he was the one doing the tainting and the wife doing the cleaning.**

**Anyway, again as a ambitious scientist you have on one hand a free test subject on the other hand DNA of a human, who could be called something like Newtype or something like that. Not very hard to come up with a new idea. After playing a little with Lego, I mean DNA, we have a little half sister for Mu La Flaga. Or a third sister? One third Ulen, one third Via, his subject fact- wife, and one third Al. (is that right? I mean its: half sister, third sister, quarter sister, fifth sister. Isn't it. Maybe now would be a good time for asking for forgiveness for torturing the English language. My only excuse is that it isn't my first language and that my teacher is the personification of all evil.) Poor Cagalli, with that she has two ******** as fathers, maybe to counterbalance that we should call them DNA donors.**

**So now we have what we could call the ultimate coordinator and the ultimate natural/newtype. I am not sure how or even if I will use any of those more mystical abilities like telekinesis or precognition, but its unlikely. I will stay with what Seed showed us they can do, if I use Mu and Co as Newtypes. Meaning heightened reflexes, spatial awareness, telepathy, special intuition and more brain capacity. **

**Going on it goes on like in canon for a little while, till a few days after the Rau Le Creuset kills the parents and his original, Al. (You would think the family had a tradition of naming everyone with such names. Al, Rau, Mu, Rey. There are two more I think, but I didn't read Astray so I didn't know much, maybe they escaped the two to three letter name curse) As I understand the twins stayed for a short time with there aunt and uncle. In canon Kira was adopted by them and Cagalli was taken in by Uzumi Nara Athha. I didn't really understood the reason why they were parted, as I also don't see why the same had to be done to Luke and Leia. If someone wanted those two dead, it seemed a little silly to leave one with relatives while the other is send to a highly visible and famous family. **

**I do understand that for the plot it was very important, that there was a strong bond to Orb, in form of Cagalli. In respond I will let Cagalli adopted by Uzumi, who seemed to be a family friend or something, but I will not tear them apart. **

**While they might not been told that they were some kind of experiment or even siblings, they can still go to the same kindergarten and be told they are cousins or something like that. As such I let them grow up together and let them mellow each other out. Nothing much just reducing Cagallis hotheadedness and spoiledness and Kiras wimpingness. I think that the experience of growing up with the sibling/cousin will be quite precious to them.**

**After turning six Kira moved to Copernikus on the moon and visited school there and met Athrun. Thought now there was a great distance between them, they remained in contact over letters and video messages. Seven years later Athruns father ordered him home and soon after Kira moved to Heliopolis with his parents and attended a college their, which seemingly is part of Morgenroete.**

**In Canon it is never said what Cagalli did in her youth and so has no real impact on the story till heliopolis. That leaves me with free reign to do almost anything as long it is limit to her staying on Earth. Lets take her sudden appearance in Africa with the Desert Dawn rebels. It seemed as if they had already previous contact with her, because if not there would be no reason for her to be there. The reason why she is called princess, even thought she isnt royalty, at best nobility. How she learned about the G-Project on Heliopolis. Her combat training, which seemed to turn on and off at random. **

**With that I close this prologue/explanation/spoiler/shrimps/note. Thanks to those who made it through it without cursing my name and I promise I will try to write the story in a much more serious tone. So lets get started. As already said, or written, the first chapter will probably be short views of Cagallis live till she arrives at Heliopolis. I am sorry if they don't behave like the little children they are.**

/

Chapter One

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Cagalli, this your cousin Kira." The little girl looked at the equal little boy and squinted her eyes.

"Osin?" Uzumi smiled at his daughter in everything other than blood and nodded.

"Yes, your cousin Kira, you will see him quiet a lot so be nice to him." Cagalli looked seemingly terrified that he seemed to even think she could be anything than nice, or so he though. She stood up from the floor where she played with some wood blocks and moved quickly to the little brown haired boy, hugging him hard.

"M nise." The boy looked surprised and confused to his parents and then to the girl, who wanted to show her father how nice she could be, and back again. Caridad and Haruma Yamato could only smile at the scene and encourage their son to play.

"You too, be nice to Cagalli." He nodded and seemed come to the conclusion that to show how nice he could be, he had to return the hug.

"Kay." With that he returned the embrace, while the three adults ahed and ohed, at that cute scene.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I heard from the kindergarten today, Cagalli. The teacher told me that you fought with the boys again." She stood before him with a proud and stubborn stance, her arms crossed and pouting.

"They earned it." Uzumi sighed and turned to Kira who stood beside her, not as sure of himself as his sister, but following her lead. He had his back straight and looked him in the eyes. The man had to fight the urge to shook his head. Cagalli was already on the best way to become a little crusader, he could only hope that Kira could keep her at bay, at least a little.

"What did they do to earn it?" Cagallis eyes flickerd for a moment to Kira and then back to her father.

"They stole a toy."

"From you?" She shook a her head and wanted to answer but Kira spoke first.

"From a younger girl." He looked a little angry, when he said that and balled his fist, while Cagalli nodded.

Uzumi rubbed his temples. "So you fought with the boys to get the toy back for the girl?" Cagalli nodded furiously, but Kira shook his head.

"No, first we asked, but they didnt gave it back." Again Cagalli nodded and he couldn't say, if he should proud off them to defend someone else or to scold them to resorting to violence.

"You could have gone to a teacher and asked her for help." Cagalli snorted at that and blushed a little when Uzumi rose an eyebrow.

"She said we should all learn to share." She explained. "But those boys wouldn't give it back even when the girl, had to go home." Now Kira nodded agreeing.

"And they made fun of Cagalli." Again Uzumi sighed and hoped that the Yamatos would soon arrive. It was hard enough to scold Cagalli alone, without Kira giving reason to praise them instead.

"Alright. I will let it going this time, but the next time I want you to go to the teacher and ask her for help till she helps. I don't want to hear from the kindergarten again because you fought. Alright?"

Cagalli looked sullen for a moment, but cheered suddenly up. Then she looked to Kira and he nodded. "Understood!"

With that those two ran out of the room and Uzumio forced him self from face palming, when he heard the first words of a plan to make sure neither he nor the teacher would learn of the next time they fought.

Kira sighed as he tried to explain to his cousin, why they shouldn't confront the bullies. Not that he didn't think they were in the right or that nothing should be done, but he had soon learned that he had at least to try to hold back Cagalli from the confrontations. If not she wouldn't be to easily manipulated in a fight with someone who didnt deserve it.

It had almost happened a few time, when some child thought himself smart and tried to lead Cagalli on. Not that Cagalli was stupid or anything, but she lacked the subtlety to recognize deception and it was his duty as her cousin to protect her.

"Are you sure it was them?" He asked her, while she already stared at a group of three boys, who stood in the corner of the park and threw something that looked like a teddy-bear around while a small boy tried to desperately catch it.

"Look what they do! It is them." Cagalli balled her small hand to a fist and it almost sounded as if she was growling. Kira nodded, he to disliked what he saw them do, but that wasn't what he was talking.

"Yes, they are bullies, but I don't see them threatening the child to give them his lunch money." Cagalli stopped growling and turned to her cousin.

"What does it matter? They are bad and we were asked to get the money back they stole." Kira nodded and looked back to the boy who asked them to get the money back. He looked small, weak and helpless, but that didn't had to mean much.

In the last year, since they started to go to the kindergarten the two gained a reputation of helping people. Be it with searching for lost things or teaching bullies a lesson. That brought them quite a few problems with Cagallis dad and his own, but that didn't stop any of them to want to help others. Cagalli was the more direct of them if there was a problem, she confront it head on, while Kira tried first to talk. It was lucky that for Cagalli Kira was one of he two most important person and always listened to what he said, though she not always followed them, but Kira still followed her. It was a strange dynamic the two had. One no one seemed to understand, only their parents had an idea and even they weren't sure. They were twins after all.

They didn't quarreled and always seemed to understand each other, at that times even without words. If they disagreed they looked each other in the eyes till one of them backed down, seemingly understanding the reasoning of the other.

"Yes, they are bullies but it makes a difference if we tell them off, because they tease that child with a toy or because they are stealing." Cagalli looked into his eyes and nodded finally.

"Alright, we´ll talk first." Kira smiled and made his way to the bullies, Cagalli right behind him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't wanted to believe her ears. It just isn't possible. Must be a dream, a joke, trick, anything, but as she looked at her cousin, she didn't to see into his mind to see the truth. She didn't scream and she didn't cry, as she saw that there was nothing she could do and that Kira hurt as well as she to be torn apart.

"Father has already accepted the job. We move in two weeks." Kira looked up to the night sky and at the moon and Cagalli did the same.

"To the moon?"

"Yes. To Copernicus."

Cagalli sighed deeply. "We wont see each other again?"

Kira shook his head. "I don't know, it is expensive to travel back and forth, but we can stay in contact with E-Mails."

The blond girl nodded and then hugged and pressed her forehead on his. "But I wont hear you anymore."

His mind made her always feel save and warm, but the farther she was away from him the less she could hear him.

"Don't worry, Cagalli, we will stay best friends and we will meet again. I am sure."

She stared out of the window as the shuttle on which Kira was accelerated along the tracks. She could still fell him. Excited and a little afraid to travel in space, but also sad to leave her.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Cagalli forced her tears back and herself to smile for her friend. She was sure he would many good friends and experience great adventures up there. When it was her and him she always pulled him with her and made it almost impossible for him to make close friends with anyone else. In Copernicus he wont have to hang out with a clingy girl and will surely make many friends.

He was the only one who she could be friends with without fearing for anything. Others saw in her the daughter of representative Attha. The other children treated her differently, being annoyed that her family was rich and powerful or afraid of what she would do if she was angered or tried to become friends with her for it. She might have been afraid he would leave her alone if she wasn't so clingy.

She tried to suppress those thoughts, but she could feel that Kira received at least some of them.

The shuttle reached the part of the accelerator that rose faster and faster till it almost pointed straight into the sky. Faster and faster it went and suddenly the secondary thruster ignited and the shuttle flew from the tracks.

It grew smaller until it was only a little white point vanishing in the clouds and so she also felt her connection with Kira fading.

She turned around to the screen who showed the path the shuttle took. She sent a last _Love you _to him before the connection lost, as the shuttle left the atmosphere.

Then she turned to her bodyguard who escorted her to the spaceport and told him that she was ready to leave. Only in car she let her tears go, duty full ignored by her guards.

When she arrived home and opened her message box she found a short text message: _Love you too._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"No body moves or princess here will die." Cagalli was frozen with fear, when the man pressed the cold knife at her throat.

It was a charity ball for orphans in Africa and while she dislike balls, she understood thanks to her father the importance of them and if they are to help parent less children she brought herself to come, without being forced. So she had worn a beautiful green dress, that did make her look like a little princess and prepared to nod and smile like a good eleven year old.

Never did she expected that someone would grab and threaten her. Beside the man who held her, there were three others armed with guns who aimed at the guests.

The guards were as surprised as the guest and tried to draw there weapons at the attacker but the threat let them freeze.

"What good obedient dogs you are. Lets introduce ourselves. We are Blue Cosmos and its our duty to clean this world from the coordinator taint." The man said that so fearful zealous that Cagalli began to shiver.

"Yes, so please, let all coordinators step forward, or we will forced to kill you all to make sure none of them escapes." Fearful the guests looked around, looking if anyone stepped forward or if they knew someone here who was a coordinator.

"Oh, don't be shy. Step forward I promise we will make it quick and painless." Even in all her fear Cagalli could see the faces of the people. How some steeled themselves for their deaths, how some just were frozen still and how some tried to buy their live, whatever may be the cost.

A middle aged man pushed another one forward on his knees. "He is one. Take him, but let me go."

"A smart move, mister. I knew there were smart people here." The terrorist nodded to one of his comrades, who raised his weapon to the young coordinators head who openly cried.

"Please, don't. I don't want to die, please." Cagalli could hear her captor grunt disgusted.

"That wont help you, coordinator scum." The guards didn't know what to do. If they started shooting countless would die, but if not maybe many more would, but before they had a chance to decide Uzumi stood before the young coordinator.

The Blue Cosmos terrorist sighed as if he knew that would happened, but wished it didn't. "Representative Attha, I know you aren't a coordinator, as we know your daughter isn't one."

As he said that he caressed Cagallis cheek with the knife. "So step back and let us do our duty. It would be a shame, if the sweet little princess here would be harmed, wouldn't it?"

Cagalli tried to press herself further from the knife but the man held her with an iron grip. Uzumi looked at Cagalli with sad eyes, but didnt step back. "If I would step back from protecting one man, be it natural or coordinator, it would be like stepping back from every men and woman that may ever need protection. So, here I will stand, because this coordinator could be anyone. My brother, the son of a friend or the father of my daughters friend. The price is steep, but if I am not willing to pay, then I have no right to protect anyone."

The terrorist was quiet for a moment and then started to laugh. "What a nice speech, Mr. Representative, but that wont save neither you nor your sweet daughter."

Cagalli on the other hand understood. She would also stay there if it was Kira she had to protect and who is to say that she wasn't someone else´s Kira if she would stay there. Kira himself would do it, she had no doubt, and she would be the one who would stay in front of him. So in the end it was her duty to him to protect others, like they did in the kindergarten. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment and grabbed the arm with the knife with both of her own and sank her teeth in the hand till she could taste blood.

The man screamed loud and everything turned into chaos. He swung her around but she didn't let up and the terrorist confused turned to see what happened. The guards using the moment finally drew their weapons and took the other three terrorist out with well aimed shots, but the gun shots pushed the guest finally to full panic and in a chaotic run to the nearest exit.

The terrorist finally smashed the girl into a the floor and dazed and injured she let go. Cursing the man drew his gun with his uninjured hand and aimed it at Cagalli. "Die, bitch"

Cagalli could see how someone threw himself between her and the gun and heard two gunshots that sounded almost like one. A bullet pierced the body of the brave guard who jumped in between an grazed her own arm, but she didn't feel it as she watched how both the guard and the terrorist fell dead to the ground.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I want to learn how to fight."

"Why?"

"So I can protect others."

"But there are ways to protect without using violence."

"What if they don't listen?"

"Is that about the ball?"

"Yes, dad."

"Alright. I will arrange for you to learn, but please never do something like that again."

"Can you promise me to never stand before a gun again?"

"No, I cant. Cagalli? Do you hate me I for what I did?"

"Of course not, I was afraid, but I understand. I am proud to be your daughter."

"Thanks."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Cagalli sat in a street cafe and drank a glass ice tea watching the man called Sahib Ashman and Ledonir Kisaka. The first one was an old family friend, while the second was her new bodyguard. Her father decided she needed to see more of the world, and though the best way to do it is to send her to Africa to live for a while with his old friend. Hadn't it been for the promise that he and Kisaka would teach her self-defense and weapon training, she would probably thrown a fuss, but now that was what she wanted.

"So you will teach me?"

The man laughed with a deep voice and nodded. "I will, but Uzumi gave me a few rules with. Mostly of what you may do or may not, but also to make sure the most important thing you learn is to stay out of harms way."

"Dodging?"

He laughed again and then shook his head. "No, I don't think he means dodging, but good idea."

"Your father wants you to learn to stay out of trouble." Kisaka informed her and she rolled smiling her eyes.

"I know, I know, I am just joking. I will try."

Kisak snorted quietly. "Your trying isn't exactly what I understand under trying."

"Oh, be quiet."

"Yes, princess." Kisaka smiled lightly.

"Oh, I will never escape that nickname will I?" She sighed deeply.

Sahib grinned broadly and shock enthusiastic his head. "No, even here we have heard about the princess of ORB who fearlessly attacked her captor when her father was threatened, saving him and countless nobles and other important people. You should count yourself lucky, your father manged to keep your picture out of the news."

"Come on, it was a terrorist who called me that. Why does suddenly everybody takes that serious."

Kisaka shrugged. "There is a difference in importance in the names we take ourselves and those that are given to us by our enemies." Cagalli face palmed and looked pleading to Sahib. "When can we begin?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Are you sure you want to take part at these exercise?" Kisaka frowned deeply at her plan.

"Yes, I am sure. I learned much from Uncle Sahib and you, but I don't know how much." Cagalli declared and Kisaka could see in her eyes that she is serious. Making a tactical retreat he gave up on changing her mind. It was after all matter of: if you live today you live to fight another day.

"Alright I will make sure you are placed on a training squad at the battle exercise in a week." He sighed deeply and wondered if he already gained grey hair thanks to the blond tomboy.

"Good, and don't forget to place me on the team with the smallest chance of success." Kisaka just rolled his eyes and nodded.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The room was full of unhappy persons. The first being Uzumi Nara Athha who wasn't that happy about the escapade of his daughter. The second was Kisaka who felt as if he had screwed up, for letting the participation of Cagalli at the exercise get out to the press. The last was Cagalli herself, who had a magazine in her hand and looked at the headline with a frown.

_Goddess of Victory leads hopeless recruits to victory in war games._

"Another nickname. Do they have nothing better to do?" Uzumi shook his head at Cagallis priorities.

"Cagalli, do you now how dangerous that was?" He tapped with his finger on his desk his only outward sign of his tension. "It isn't that rare for recruits to be severely injured in those exercises."

Cagalli shrugged half heartily. "Nothing happened, but they write it as if it was all my own doing. Without the others I could have done nothing."

"That is not the point, Cagalli." It was true Cagalli did lead her team after the _death _of there squad leader through the exercise without losing another soldier and completed all the objectives and wasn't it for Cagalli leaving him completely in the dark about that, he may have been proud of her. Not that he would have let her do it, if he had known.

"The point is Cagalli, that you endangered your live. What would have happened if you were injured or worse? All the responsibility would have landed on Kisakas shoulder." That made Cagalli think and she looked first at her father than at her bodyguard.

Kisaka stood up at that and spoke. "It is my fault. I should have made my protest more vocal and contacted you if that had failed."

"But I forced him, its not as if he had a choice." Her father nodded at her words.

"I know. You would have found a way anyway, but your safety is his responsibility and as such, if you put your life in danger as long as you are under his protection, he will be the one who will suffer the consequences." Cagalli just nodded and sighed a little bit crestfallen.

"I am sorry, father, Kisaka." Uzumi nodded and finally smiled.

"While I don't support neither violence nor the way you sneaked into the exercise, I am proud of what you did." At the praise, Cagalli beamed happy and Kisaka breathed a sighed of relief but still maintained his grim face.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Uzumi shut his eyes and but his face into his hands after he read the letter who now lied in front of him.

_I know you told me that you don't know anything about the rumors about what happens on Heliopolis, but I am curios and decided to travel there. I tricked Kisaka into staying, so don't be angry at him. While I am there I will meet Kira. Its long since we saw us each other and because of the war we couldnt even exchange mails. See you in a few weeks. Love, Cagalli._

Representative Attha rubbed his eyes, while he thought if Cagalli just use the rumors as an excuse to visit Kira.

/

**So that was short moments in the live of Cagalli before the Heliopolis incident, to bad I have no clue how she could have knowledge of the G-Project, if her own father didn't even know about it. If someone has a idea, please let me know and I may include it later on, thought only if it doesn't collides with the plot already given.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, but the plot at the moment, but that might change**

**A little shorter than the first chapter, but I hope there are some people are out there who like it.**

**/**

**"Ms Cagalli Yula Attha? The daughter of Representative Attha?" The blond girl smiled at the balding professor who seemed overjoyed to speak with her.**

**"Yes, the very same. I asked the management of the Morgenroete facility for a tour and they connected me to you." Even through the com screen, she could see him smile happily at the prospect of showing off his project.**

**"Of course it would be a pleasure to show you around the facility, please visit me tomorrow at my lab, I may have a few students over for a project, but they can take care of themselves for a few hours."**

**"Thank you, Professor."**

**"Oh, no worries. I will see you tomorrow."**

**The screen went black as the call got disconnected and Cagalli smiled victorious. She had feared it would be hard to enter the local Morgenroete and she would have to use some of the less legal methods to gain entry, but it seemed for once her being the daughter of the head Representative.**

**Sure she doubted the nice Professor would show her the more secretive projects, but it would be relative easy to give the old man a slip and go on a tour on her own. Thanks to the map she swept from the net, she already found the few places were you could hide massive war machines.**

**Now that the planning was concluded for today, she looked at her clock and sighed. It was already to late to start looking for Kira, she had already looked his address up and debated with herself if she should call or not, but decided against it. She wanted to surprise him after all. Even after a decade she could feel her link to him as she came closer and closer to colony, weaker as it was, but still there. She had suppressed her sense even before she stepped on the colony, as not to alert him.**

**It was strange to feel him again after so long, like a limb who fell asleep that you even forgot that you had it and was just beginning to awake. The prickling sensation made her squirm.**

**When she was young, shortly after Kira left, she tried to explain to her father why she was so sad that her cousin left, but he waved her stories about her sense off as child play. After a few years she also started to believe it, that it was just the strong imagination, but then she met another one, who she could feel with her sense. Not like Kira, it was far from the strong link they had, but enough to convince her that she wasnt imagine it. In the years passing she felt a few more, but none responded to her.**

**With a happy smile she went to bed this night and dreamed of happy times.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**The Princess of ORB and Goddess of Victory tapped impatient with her foot at the floor while throwing angry looks at the door. It was already half past ten and the Professor was still nowhere to be seen. With her where two stutends at the local college who already worked diligently at the prototype of a exoskeleton suit for heavy lifting. They were quiet surprised to see her, but told her that the Professor had an emergencies and would arrive later.**

**Wasted time. Time she could use to finally meet her cousin. Of course she could simply start without the professor, but if possible she wanted to keep the alibi of being lost during the tour, which wouldn't work if the Professor wasn't looking for her. So she was growling and keeping a aura of _keep away from me_ around her, but stayed put, at least for the time being.**

**Be it because of her annoyance or not she donned a dark face as the door finally opened, just to reveal three additional students. At first she didn't paid them any mind, but something felt strange, like she overlooked something and so she threw a second look at them. The first was a boy with curly hair, the second was a girl who looked like the happy go lucky type, finally she turned to the last new comer and then frowned.**

**She could be wrong, she didn't see him for many years after all, but if she wasn't that was her cousin standing there, throwing curious glances at her. What was the chance to met him here? One in quite a many. The last she heard from him, before the communication was restricted, because of the war, was that he attended a college at Morgenroete, but she didn't spared a thought of actually running into him here.**

**Frowning she stopped herself from throwing herself at him. She could be still wrong, he didn't recognize her after all. Not that she would hold it against him, she disguised herself after all. So Cagallio tentative stretched her suppressed sense out to feel him, to acknowledge him. Suddenly the boy straightened his back and looked at her as if she was a ghost.**

**No longer capable of keeping a broad grin from her face, she walked to him. The other students looked up, as they noticed her moving from her spot beside the door. A little nervous, why the strange impatient person made suddenly such a delighted face.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**It was a long time since he felt this warm presence, so long that he had already written it of as a childhood dream, but as soon as he felt the first touch of the sense, he knew who the strange person was. The only reason he didn't embraced his cousin on the spot and probably embraced them in front of his friends, was that he was shocked to see her here.**

**He would have thought the sense of belonging that he always had with her would have faded with time and distance, but it seemed he just shoved to a corner of his mind and ignored it, and now it came back in full force and stunned him.**

**"Cagalli?" He stared at the grinning face and couldn't stop himself from returning it.**

**She stopped in front of him and nodded with a jerking motion. "Who else?" Then she pulled him in a strong hug, that almost pressed all air from his lungs, but Kira returned it just as heartily. They stayed that way for a few moment until a the light coughing of Miriallia pulled them back into reality and made them step apart.**

**"So, Kira, is there something you want to tell us?" She hide her knowing smile quite well behind her hand. While the boys seemed to have problems to keep their chin from falling down.**

**"I knew it!"**

**"What about Flay? Wait you knew it?"**

**"That cant be, that cant be, that cant be! No, no. That has to be a dream, yes, a dream. I will wake up and everything will be back to normal." Miriallia ended Tolles muttering with a light slap on the back of his head. While not very successful keeping herself from laughing.**

**Sai was the first to collect himself and stepped to Kira and put a hand on his shoulder. "I cant say I am surprised, but don't worry that wont change a thing in our friendship."**

**Kira was torn between laughing and crying, while Cagalli choose a third option. Anger. She grabbed her hat who hid most of her hair and tore it down. "I am a girl, damn it!"**

**"Oh." Sai could only utter and pulled embarrassed his hand back. Miriallia on the other finally started to laugh and Tolle breathed a sigh of relieve.**

**"Oh! Is that all you can say? And you don't laugh-"**

**"Come on, Cagalli it was funny." Kira tried to cool his cousin down.**

**"Hmph, you can say that again if you were mistaken as a guy." She still made a angry face, but over the renewed bond he could feel her own silent amusement.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**"I cant believe, you never told us about your cousin." Tolle said looking reproachful at Kira, who only rolled his eyes, while he rubbed his shoulder were Cagalli paid him back for his previous comment with a quick hit.**

**"Come on, I mean at first I couldn't believe she is really a girl, but if you look closer she isn't so bad looking." Kira almost fell over at those words and looked questioning to Sai, if he really just heard Tolle say that, who just shrugged and made a face that that told quite a few what he thought about whatever went on in the boys head.**

**"Miriallia wouldn't be very happy to hear that would she." Kira nodded to the other side of the room, were the brown haired girl dragged Cagalli and talked, about something that, if the face was any point of reference made Cagalli quite embarrassed. Tolle just waved of.**

**"Oh, she understands me and I am just looking, don't worry you little cousin is safe from the big bad wolf."**

**"Worry about her? Oh, no, I worried about you. She will snap you like twig. You saw how she hit me before? You can expect her to be more through with you, if you make any lewd comments were she can hear you." Tolle started laughing, but as he saw Kiras serious face, he stopped laughing and gulped nervous.**

**"You are joking, aren't you?" The young coordinator ignored the question and tapped impatient with his foot at the floor.**

**"Tolle, about what is Miriallia talking with Cagalli? I haven't seen her for a decade and would like to talk to her myself."**

**"Girl talk, you know. I wouldn't interrupt if I were you, who knows what you could overhear." He shuddered dramatically to underline the terrors that could be discussed over there.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**"Are you sure that you are Kiras cousin? You don't look related. Maybe you are his secret girlfriends?" Cagalli turned red by the remark.**

**"No, we are related! And what do you mean girlfriend?" Miriallia laughed lightly at the reaction.**

**"Oh, you would surprised how many girl try to get into his pants, but he always excuses himself and declines. There only two possibilities. One he is gay, the conclusion Sai came to. Or he already has a girlfriend and wants to keep it a secret." Cagalli rubbed her temples and sighted at the girls deduction.**

**"Why would he want to keep it secret? And maybe its possibility three and is a hopeless romantic who waits for his true love." Miriallia shook her head pitying. "Pah, true love, please. I will believe it when I see it and until then I will remain with my conclusion."**

**"Again, why would he want to keep it secret?" Suddenly Miriallia smile got a slight sinister touch and Cagalli swallowed.**

**"You know the disguise wasn't bad, but the moment you took of the hat and Kira said your name, it was all for nothing. You may try keep yourself out of the media, but her and there are pictures of you. Cagalli Yula Attha, Goddess of Victory, Princ-" Cagalli clamped her hand over the girls mouth and stared angry.**

**"Don start with that name." She growled annoyed and Miriallia nodded surprised at the blonds girl sudden ferocity and nodded almost meekly.**

**Cagalli looked to the boys who looked at them curious and showed a grim smile, that showed far to many teeth for comfort. Then she returned her eyes to Miriallia. "Not a word , about it. To anyone. Do you understand?"**

**The other girl nodded and Cagalli took her hand from Miriallia mouth and she resumed to speak as if nothing happened. "Sorry, if I came on a little strong, I am only surprised one of my best friends girlfriend is the second most idolized girls in the world."**

**Cagalli could only shake her head at the girls antics. "Listen to me. I. Am. Not. His. Girlfriend."**

**Miriallia looked unsure at Cagalli and then sighed. "Alright, but it would have been perfect."**

**"I you think so, but what do you mean with second most idolized girl?" This time it was the brown haired girl who could only stare in disbelieve at Cagalli.**

**"Are you joking? Your private live isn't exactly private. You are the poster girl for every tomboy out there. Saved you father from terrorists at eleven and traveled the world to learn martial artist after that. Once you return to Orb you sneak into a military training exercise and lead your team to victory. After that you keep visiting the military compound at times to work at the shooting range. Then we have all those mentions of you in the different news. When you chew out the Seirans, when they tried to pass a law that forbid Coordinator/Natural marriage. You kicked one of them into the shin. You participated in several war relief actions and I heard you also gave a little speech about the senselessness of this war." Cagalli was getting redder and redder as Miriallia continued on with a detailed summary of her doings.**

**"H-How do you know that? I never did these things in front of the media. Kasaki made sure they weren't around. And I didn't traveled the world learning martial arts, it was only Europa and Africa and I was seven when I kicked Yuna and he was a Jerk. "**

**Miriallia shrugged. "I don't now, maybe they learned and come after you left and get the story from witnesses."**

**Cagalli opened the mouth to say something, but a sudden tremor interrupted her. "What?"**

**She looked over to Kira who also looked surprised and spooked, but returned her look steady. "Maybe a meteor. We should follow the emergencies procedure."**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**"We are under attack by ZAFT." Those words, by a passerby, reminded her about the real reason why she came to Morgenroete in the first place. With a last look over the shoulder to Kiras friends she left them and run towards the maintenance hangar, the place where the Mobile Suits were likely kept. Now she had little doubt that the rumor was true, cause she couldn't any other reason why Zaft would attack the colony.**

**They knew if Orb joined the EA in the war against them it wouldn't be only a matter of time till the closed the technological gap that gave them the advantage. They would only attack if they thought that Orb already collaborated with the EA. Damn it.**

**She didn't came far, before someone grabbed her hand and she already balled her other to strike, but stopped herself as she recognized Kira.**

**"What are you doing here, Kira." Kira shook his head.**

**"Isn't it me who should ask that? Why are you here and not on your way to a shelter."**

**Again Cagalli was interrupted by a tremor and a shock wave traveled through the corridor. Kira embraced her, shielding her from both the force of the wave and from parts of the falling ceiling. When the tremor passed Kira stepped back and Cagalli nodded gratefully. It was a long time since he last took a hit for her and it was good to see he hadn't lost any of his selflessness. "Thanks."**

**"No problem, Cagalli."**

**Cagalli looked back the way she came from and saw the building had caved in, blocking the way back and she sighed. She didn't intended to endanger Kira, but now there was no other way. "Alright come on. I will explain on the way."**

**The boy nodded and they ran both along the ruble, careful not to stumble. Cagalli quickly explained to Kira the real reason she came to Morgenroete and her fear of what reason of Zaft attack was. The boy listened grimly, first unbelieving, then confused and finally angry. "If its true, then Morgenroete brought the war to us. We should just give the Mobile Suit to them."**

**Cagalli nodded, feeling grim herself. "I thought that to, but if we give it to them, then what will the EA think? That Orb betrayed them."**

**Kira balled his fist and shook his head. "No, there has to be a way to stop this."**

**"I am open for suggestions, but right now I want to be sure I am right, before I do something stupid." Kira slowed down a little looking in disbelieve at his cousin. Cagalli looked back at him and frowned annoy. "What?"**

**"You have changed. Before you would have jumped in without any thought." The girl snorted and shrugged, while Kira went a bit faster to catch up with her.**

**"Of course I changed. I had to after to left and there was nobody who held me back, when I was doing something stupid."**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**The hangar looked like a battlefield. There were fires burnings and gunshots fired and explosions. Cagalli wasted only a second, thinking how the hangar worker got weapons to repel the well equipped Zaft soldiers, then she turned her attention to the two sleeping giants.**

**It was all true. Morgenroete broke their neutrality, endangered them all. Build those war machines for the EA and now ZAFT came to claim them. Her father would have to pay for it. He was the head representative of Orb and with extension of Morgenroete. It wont matter if he knew about it, the people will scream for blood and the only way to appease them would be to stand down from his post.**

**Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her along, but she was to immersed in her thoughts about the consequences to take any notices of it.**

**If it came to the worst Orb would be drawn into the war and then all hell would break lose. Both in Orb itself as well as in the EA and ZAFT. They would try every trick in the books to be the won Orb allied itself with, be it through threats or bribing.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**"Cagalli!" Kira was worried about Cagalli she never went like this when they were small and he didn't know what to do with her unresponsive like this. They were standing on a high gangway, able to look down on the battle that seemed heat up, but it would only be a matter of time till someone looked up and saw them and then they would be perfect target. Steeling himself he stroke her with the flat side of his his hand.**

**"Cagalli get yourself together. We have to get out here." She stared at him, rubbing her cheek and nodded slowly.**

**"We cant do anything here. Lets go."**

**Both run as fast as they could, following the signs to the next shelter, which was luckily not far away. There were three of them, but only one had the green sign that it wasn't full. Kira pushed the button as soon as they got there.**

**"Is there still someone out there?"**

**"Yes. A friend and I need to get in. Please let us in."**

**"Two of you?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"We are full here. There are thirty-seven shelter in the left block. Cant you make it there?" Kira looked across the wide and cover less field that separated them from those shelters. Damn it. With Cagalli as her usually self, they could make it across the yard, but right now she was shocked from the consequences of the whole situation. Over their link he could feel her mind work hard, but he would need her in the here and now.**

**Then he made a decision. She would probably kill him later for it, but right now he had to make sure she was alright. "Then please take my cousin! She is a girl."**

**"Very well. Sorry." Kira was confused about what he was sorry, but shrugged it of and turned to Cagalli. He had to have to be quick about it, as soon as she got her mind back on track it would be nearly impossible to get her into the small elevator that led to the shelter. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her into the elevator as soon as the door opened.**

**"Hey. What." But before she could react Kira hit the button again and the door closed and took Cagalli downwards into the shelter.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Damn it. Damn it all. How could she have been so careless. She was to deeply engrossed into the big picture that she forget what was going on and now she was once again parted with Kira. He was alone up there, on a battlefield he shouldn't be on. Alone. Just because she was so out of it.**

**On the other hand she sat in these surprising comfortable seats of the shelter fearing for his safety. The only thing she could do was wish for his well being and hope for the best. Wait, that wasn't true, she may couldn't help him physically, but she could be with him at least in spirit. She stretched her sense to her cousin.**

**He wasn't far and his wild emotions of fear, anger and excitement made it easy to find him. She embraced him feeding him her confidence, her believe, her trust in him and made sure he knew that if he died she would find a way to punish him far worse than death could ever be.**

**/**


End file.
